


Endearment (LawLu Day One-shot)

by KhepiAri



Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 Days of LawLu, 10 Days of LawLu 2020, 6th June, Badass Monkey D. Luffy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay Marriage, LGBTQ Themes, LawLu - Freeform, LawLuDay, LawXLuffy - Freeform, Luffy Being Luffy, LuffyLaw, LuffyxLaw, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Minor Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Same-Sex Marriage, Smart Monkey D. Luffy, Trafalgar D. Water Law Needs a Hug, lawluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhepiAri/pseuds/KhepiAri
Summary: Once at a wedding, Luffy's eyes landed on a grumpy Law, and rest is history.A.U, One-Shot, Fluff, LawLu Day
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Endearment (LawLu Day One-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy LawLu Day!

**They always said** you tear up when the bride walks in, I never believed it until the day I saw Ace turn red as a tomato on his wedding day. Vivi my dear friend and now sister had walked the aisle with rosy cheeks, red flowers in her hand and her blue hair swaying in the breeze, she was exceptionally beautiful that day I thought. Standing behind Ace, being his groomsmen was fun, I got to wear a shiny suit and watch my brother cry as he got married. Sabo kept his laugh well under control as the man of honour, watching Ace cry was one of the rarest pleasures of life.

It's there that I met him, sulking in a corner between his grandparents, grey eyes which had a yellow shine under the sun. That frown and sad attempt at rebellious uneven eyeliner were too cute, he was Vivi's cousin from her mother's side. His grandparents were lost on how to deal with a grumpy teenager, I could clearly see he wanted to go explore on his own, and his grandparents wanted to catch up with other guests they were meeting after a long time.

"Mr and Mrs Donquixote?" I stepped near their table. "Yes we are, and you are Luffy, Ace's brother right?" the old lady asked. "Yes, I am. I was wondering if you would like to join my parents and grandparents and others at the bar. The cocktails are being served at the moment." I grinned.

"I do need a Drink, Homing what about you?" the lady understood my gesture of letting them off the hook for few moments. "But Law will be alone here," Homing replied. "Oh come on I am not 13! I will be an adult in a few months! Where will I run away too? You people have my passport!" little master sulky groaned.

"Oh, do not worry I can keep him busy; I need some help, of course only if he wants to help me." I flashed him my best smile."Sure, I have nothing better to do here! Where do you want me?" the teen stood up, to my surprise he was already towering me. "Oh, follow me!" and I took him away and he did. "I need your help with the wires there near the band space, Ace and Vivi will soon have their first dance," I informed.

"You want me to repair them? I am not an electrician." He almost yelled. "No! Law! I want you to tie them together and move them up there on the tree so that no one trips while dancing, I don't want any accidents." I grinned.

"You could've done it yourself" he glared at me. "Obviously I could, but your grandparents needed to relax and enjoy themselves, and they couldn't do it with a sulking baby besides them." I grinned. "I didn't want to come to this wedding okay! They dragged me here! Wedding is a scam and marriage is a sham! It's only for stupid heterosexual people! I don't believe in it." Little rebel grumbled. "It's about love, sometimes you want to be with the one so bad that you sign up a social contract." I laughed. "And since you are so in love that you want to celebrate your love life with the rest of the world, it's about having a good time with people you love and care about," I informed.

"It is creepy as hell!" he grumbled at me more. "I guess! I find it cute and interesting." I mused as I made him tie the wires. "What about me? What about people like me?" He asked. "What about you?" I asked back. "I am gay; there is no legal way for us to marry! Marriage is not for us! They don't want us married." Of course, a wedding like Ace and Vivi's no matter how adorable was not welcoming enough for someone like him. "Well, find me in a few years when I pass the marriage equality bill for you!" I smiled.

"You are gay too?" He asked, his eyes glowed, what a lovely shade they were. "It's a little more complicated than that, but I like men too." I smiled. "How can you enjoy at their wedding when we are not even given our basic rights?" Law mumbled. "Law, being happy and showing love is a choice. How can I not be happy at my own brother's wedding? Their happiness doesn't mean less happiness for me. It's not them versus us, its everyone versus old ideas." He stared at me hard like I was some kind of idiot. I was a dreamer alright and maybe to grumpy gay teens my dreams seemed idiotic.

"How will you pass the bill into a law?" he asked. "I will become a lawyer and work my arse off to join the government and maybe become a governor. Who knows? Come find me the year I pass the bill, and I will be present at your wedding as eyewitness while you kiss your dear one."

"Now, come on let me offer you a glass of juice," I opened the door for him to the bar.

"Become my boyfriend" he spoke with a straight face and I burst out laughing. "I am serious." He pouted. "Of course you are, it's hard to believe when your eyeliners are such a mess" I couldn't help but laugh. "What!" he was embarrassed. "I didn't know" he mumbled. "Here, let me help you." I pulled out the eyeliner from my pocket. "Why do you have one?" he asked. "It's a wedding, people need to touch up all the time, I have lipstick and foundation too. Now stay still." I cupped his face and drew his eyes while he stared at me like a starved wolf.

"Become my boyfriend." He repeated after I was done. "Ask me after you are an adult and in college. Now come on let us have non-alcoholic drinks." I pulled him by the hands.

Twenty years later I was still holding his hands, "Is my tie okay?" he asked. "It's perfect, relax Law!" I squeezed his hands. "What if I embarrass you publically?" he whispered as we took the place in front of the camera. "You embarrassed me publically years back when you threw stones at old people opposing the Bill" I laughed. "But today, the bill is passed. And we are getting married on national TV." He was overthinking and driving me insane. "What if my skin is all sweaty?" "What if my wrinkles show?" "Is the eyeliner a bit too much?" I could see the blue flowers on his other hand shiver. He wanted this to happen for so long now he was scared. "You are the governor! I can't embarrass you with bad makeup on!" I loved his overthinking brain to death.

"Law! Twenty years ago, you decided to put faith in me! You chose to believe in this dream of equality, the war is far from won, but right now let's celebrate this victory." I cupped his face and pulled his lips down to mine and kissed him.

" **AND WE ARE LIVE IN** " I heard my secretary.

I tried to pull away from the kiss to face the camera, but he wanted more.

" **THREE** "

We kissed hard.

" **TWO** "

His heart calmed down a bit against my chest.

" **ONE** "

He didn't stop kissing, until the next ten seconds of us being on air.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my manga
> 
> Happy LawLu Day, I deliberately tweaked with Law and Luffy's characters here a bit. I personally find Luffy to be a very charismatic creature, so I think he could be a very stubborn lawyer who would keep fighting. It is always fun to play with their nature. If any of you know what is happening with ten days of Lawlu, please let me know. I understand because of everything we are in no position to celebrate anything. But ten days of LawLu is always fun to do.
> 
> Please follow me on Instagram at khepiari, it is a very interesting page of mine full of books, plants, cats and food! I need 1000 followers, please :(.
> 
> and people please be careful, wear masks, wash hands, do not neglect your health.


End file.
